


【佳昱】无妄

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【佳昱】无妄

这是军校一别之后蔡程昱第一次见到马佳，却不是以昔日恋人的身份，而是以G国上校和C国少将的名义进行军事谈判。

以交战中的两军代表的名义。

中立地带的气氛要来得更加剑拔弩张，蔡程昱的副官几乎要被马佳凌厉的眼神刺得低下头。蔡程昱倒是有限，擦得极亮的军靴有节奏地翘起又放下，手里转着一支签字笔，也不知道在没在听谈判桌上的对话。

谈判版本就是谈判官的事情，他蔡程昱只需要在关键时刻做出决策，以及最后用那支笔签下一份谈好了的合约。说起来这支笔还是马佳在军校时留给他的，隐秘的地方用花体刻了蔡程昱名字的缩写，蔡程昱毕业时将其揣在了口袋里，一揣就直到战争打得激烈的现在。讽刺的是这支只用来签名的笔现在也在苟延残喘，而那三个字母也早就磨平。

马佳似笑非笑，袖扣划过桌面的响声惊得蔡程昱忽然抬起头。说是“忽然”也是只有马佳和蔡程昱本人知道罢了，蔡程昱早就学会了把所有情感都藏在表情之后，藏在金丝眼镜后那一双带着隐隐锋芒的眼中。马佳却准确地捕捉到了蔡程昱因走神而稍纵即逝的惊愕，以及其他更多的、蔡程昱也不能向马佳隐藏的情感。

他找不到词来形容，只是在蔡程昱眼中看到军校的制服衬衫、升起的C国国旗与无边的硝烟和血。他险些忘了大洋另一边他的国家正和蔡程昱的针锋相对严阵以待，他却也绝不会忘。

他时刻谨记自己是G国的上校，而蔡程昱显然也很清楚这一点。

 

 

 

但在地方将领这层身份面前，蔡程昱的身份是他马佳昔日的爱人。他们曾在军校中携手并肩，交换亲吻而后抚摸对方全身。彼时马佳对蔡程昱是疼惜的，所有人都疼爱这个小他们三岁的弟弟，但马佳的疼惜中带着与他人不同的爱意。

自那场被意外搅乱导致了许多人受伤的演习后，马佳才真正对蔡程昱吐露爱欲。无人知道蔡程昱用清澈的眼神求着马佳，而后马佳才将他按在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上亲吻——那是在蔡程昱的房间，马佳违反规定和星元调换了房间，一次又一次让蔡程昱在怀中哭泣。

但蔡程昱还是在温水的冲洗中给马佳一个餍足的微笑。他像一块海绵，沾满马佳的精液也吸满马佳的爱意。有水珠溅到浴室的玻璃门上，蔡程昱透过它看见被自己和马佳折腾得一片狼藉的床。发出一声拐着弯的喟叹。

爱情有保质期，印着手指痕迹的浴室玻璃也有。水珠蒸发消失在空气中，或者又凝成蔡程昱眼眶中潋滟的水光。他本不是爱哭的人，他虽不是从士兵做起在战壕中摸爬滚打到C国最年轻的少将的位置，却也经历了许多实战留了不少狰狞伤疤。可他只是咬着牙给自己缝合包扎，额角汗水延着眉骨滑到脸上他眼都不眨，见骨的伤口只换来他一声倒吸的凉气。然而如今却因为马佳一声“程昱”而眼泪顺着颧骨下滑，混着喷头洒下的温水留过他全身。

他想问一句为什么，却不知如何开口。为什么来找我，为什么不辞而别，经年之后谈判桌上重逢为什么不摘下那条他送的项链，或者说为什么你会笃定我仍然对你念念不忘，明明你我各自为敌，家国之恨压在肩上。

蔡程昱浴袍被打湿贴着身，随着马佳的动作磨着他身上略显凸起的伤疤。太闷了，也太热了，蔡程昱仰起头张开口喘息，任由马佳将他的喘息拗成抑不住的哽咽。

他想不通。

 

 

 

马佳直接让淋浴喷头的打在蔡程昱身上，蔡程昱努力别过头却仍是被淋湿了头发，几缕刘海贴在额上，让他显得更加像是一只斗败的狼犬。

蔡程昱是不可能胜过他，无论是在军校时抑或是在如今两个人身份对立、甚至蔡程昱的军衔比马佳高的情况下。在军校时马佳就没有因蔡程昱年级小他三岁而在课业上让着他，战场上就更不会，两军对垒各自赌的家国的荣誉和未来，怎么能把无数亡魂当做会砸爱情的筹码，更何况这爱情早已变质，若不是胸口的金属项链已被他暖得微微发烫。

人们皆称C国少将蔡程昱为狮王，他却将蔡程昱从挺括军装中剥出来让他犬类一样地呜咽。马佳没有吻蔡程昱，毫无感情的极其一样舔吻他的耳垂他的颈项他的锁骨，没有注意到蔡程昱攥白的骨节。

或者说他根本不愿去注意。去敌军将领的住所偷欢何谈爱情？不过纾解一时的性欲，马佳胯下的炙热隔着衣料贴着蔡程昱股缝，他的少将浑身泛起漂亮的粉色，像是G国偷袭C国那一雨夜玫瑰色天空中的翻腾烟云。

军校生的浴室中是甜言蜜语，是爱意纵横，少将的浴室玻璃关住的只是两个男人带着情欲的低喘，马佳用力揉捏蔡程昱乳尖，按压过乳晕敏感的颗粒后又扯住一颗凸起，他讲鼻息吐在蔡程昱肩窝，将他胸上软肉挤出女孩子一样的一道浅浅阴影。他感觉到蔡程昱精壮了许多，却仍躲不开他结实有力的臂膀，地方将领被他困在胸膛和浴室玻璃间避无可避，塌着腰送着臀任马佳的手指探进他体内，探索他久未使用的甬道。

马佳贴着他耳廓，力度近乎撕咬。马佳除了用那个名字唤开蔡程昱的门外再没有对蔡程昱说过一字一句，此刻他笑了一声，在蔡程昱耳边用了那个疏离的词：“少将，我要开始操你了。”

 

 

 

少将。

两个字直刺他的心脏。蔡程昱素来不喜欢这种性爱，在这一点上他像是孩子一样，必须看着恋人的脸才能实打实地确认爱意。但主动权在马佳手上，他只能被迫承受，甚至连回忆过去的权利都没有。马佳一挺身没入他，几乎没有任何缓冲地开始冲撞，仿佛进入蔡程昱只是一个毫无感情的军事任务，显然他也确实是这样处理的。他在执行不知道谁下达给他的命令，或许是那个吻着蔡程昱的肩膀轻声说我爱你的马佳，也或许是那个在离别前夜在蔡程昱身上留下无数斑驳红紫的马佳，不管是哪个马佳都和现在的马佳之间距离很远又很近。马佳和马佳面对面站着，氤氲的水汽蒸腾在浴室中，翻涌上升，而后稀释在空气中。

蔡程昱手堪堪扶着那扇挂着水滴的玻璃门，眼神空洞地受着马佳的粗鲁撞击。莲蓬头的水被马佳关掉，沾水的丝绸睡衣贴在程昱身上，激得他一阵短暂的战栗，不由得忽然收紧后穴。马佳被他这一收带得更深却也夹得生疼，凭着记忆中的位置朝着蔡程昱腺体的部分用力一顶，并且如自己所预料地听到蔡程昱一声哭叫。蔡程昱性器硬得发疼，可是手臂都在维持着自己的平衡，却又不愿意向马佳求饶，腺体被马佳这样一顶居然一个忍不住射了出来。

这看起来好脏。少将歪歪头，似乎还没有恢复理智，身体率先给出了反应——他站不住了，腿弯直打颤，大腿肌肉痉挛着就要跪在地上。马佳感觉到了蔡程昱的趋势钳着他的腰捞起他，按着他的肩膀将他狠狠抵在那一片玻璃上，而后像是处理敌军一样毫不留情地用力按着蔡程昱的头，手插进柔软发丝中又收紧，逼蔡程昱高昂起头，露出脆弱的颈项。

那是什么，蔡程昱动态视力极佳，余光捕捉到右侧有什么在动，艰难地斜过眼睛去看才看出是一面镜子。马佳显然也注意到了那面镜子，嘴角扯出一个戏谑的笑：“喜欢看？喜欢看就多看看。”说着又按住蔡程昱的头让他面朝镜子的方向，胯下又开始摆动，似乎要把蔡程昱整个人压倒玻璃中。

压进去也好，让我成为玻璃中的彩绘花朵，这样我就不会遗憾与他在战火硝烟中相爱却又要对彼此横刀相向，嵌我于玻璃中成为标本成为琥珀，唤一声我的名字我就会碎成一片一片的星星。

可是他没有说，最开始滑落的眼泪早就蒸干，绷得他面皮格外僵硬。蔡程昱看见镜子里的自己脸上泛着不自然的潮红，平日里审文件看沙盘的眼里所含的爱欲几乎要实体化，而后化成蜜溢出来，他还看见自己主动向后凑着臀方便马佳的进出，有抬头趋向的性器前段又在摩擦已经脏了的玻璃，水渍连成的线条像是一幅抽象画。

C国少将被G国上校操到一次又一次地进入不应期右一次又一次地高潮，最后前端只能可怜兮兮地渗出一些半透明的液体，后穴还在一张一合地翕动，有粘腻的东西一小股一小股涌出。是马佳射在里面的精液，而它的主人已经穿戴得和刚进门时一样整齐挺拔，悠闲地整理过仪容后转身出门，甚至没有留给他一个吻。

马佳没给他留吻，却给他留下了一道伤。蔡程昱在他怀中用仅剩的力气挣扎时马佳钳制住他，胸前的项链在拉扯中被按在蔡程昱胸膛，剑造型的银挂饰在蔡程昱身上划出一道不深不浅的伤口。

蔡程昱背靠着玻璃门缓缓滑下，脱力地坐在冰凉的瓷砖地面上，却有余力去抚摸那一道伤口。手指摸到伤口边缘，蔡程昱没有痛觉一样强行将指甲嵌进窄窄的伤口中，而后挤进了指尖来回梭巡，人为扩大了那个伤口，直到手上满是鲜血，铁锈味腥得刺鼻。

他站起身又打开了淋浴喷头的开关，血被稀释，混着泡沫和其他的液体打着旋流走，蔡程昱忽然就咧咧嘴，顽劣地笑起来。

 

 

 

“我认为这行不通，贵国的要求与昨日所提出的款项有许多出入，这些新增条款将严重威胁到我国的边境稳定。”谈判员冷静地陈述理由，蔡程昱没有再转笔，而是偏过头去听，金丝眼睛后的笑意半真半假，不知道是什么态度。

G国谈判员显然更加具有攻击型，马佳嘴角挂着一个笑，像是忽然对手上的皮手套起了兴趣，只是不是睨一眼身边正滔滔不绝的官员。

不知是谁先打破平衡，谈判不了了之，G国和C国使团维持着表面上的礼貌仍然握手道别。作为C国代表的蔡程昱少将自然先伸出手，已磨砺出枪茧的手握住裹在黑皮手套中的马佳的手，马佳神色冷峻蔡程昱也没表露出什么情感，二人只是之间搭了一下指尖摇晃两下，点头致意后在各方安保人员的保护中转身离开。

直升机逐渐攀升，马佳忽然不知道拿了什么，顺着窗户抛向地面。马佳的副官问了一句，上校摇摇头：“刚刚擦手的纸忘扔了而已。”

胸前忽然失去了熟悉的温度和时不时的轻微划痕，马佳却没有感觉任何不适应，至少他看起来没有任何异常，只是扯了扯手套的边缘通知副官：“最好提速，赶快回国。战争要继续了。”


End file.
